prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammy Guevara
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Booker T | debut = January 6, 2013 | retired = }} Sammy Guevara (July 28, 1993) is an American professional wrestler of Cuban descent. He is currently signed with All Elite Wrestling (AEW). He was previously signed to Aro Lucha during 2017-2018. Guevara has also worked in major promotions including WWE and Impact Wrestling between 2015 and 2017. He has also appeared in numerous independent promotions including Evolve, Full Impact Pro, International Wrestling Cartel and Pro Wrestling Guerilla. Professional wrestling career Early years Guevara described himself as "a skinny half-Cuban kid", with "high hopes and no real understanding of how the pro wrestling world worked", when he started training in Booker T's Reality of Wrestling in Houston, Texas. He was immediately fascinated with professional wrestling at an early age after watching WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels perform a moonsault on television. Not long after he completed his training through Booker T's wrestling school, Guevara began networking. After a period of difficulty, he began landing bookings outside the state of Texas. Travelling solely by bus, he accomplished meeting his booking dates and promoting his talent. His first match was however in Texas for River City Wrestling on January 6, 2013, where he competed in a Six-Man Gauntlet match. His second match during January 2013 was in NWA Wrestling Revolution, in a singles match won by Erik Shadows. He debuted in the Georgia-based Anarchy Wrestling during its February 23 Anarchy TV Taping in a match won by Seth Delay. He returned to Anarchy Wrestling on May 25 during its TV Taping in a Triple Threat match, defeating Kharn Alexander and William Roberts. He made his next debut on July 13 in Texas Stampede Wrestling defeating Low Rider. He then traveled to White Oak, Pennsylvania to make his debut in International Wrestling Cartel on July 20 at IWC Proving Ground 2: The Young Talent Initiative in a match won by Facade. Guevara made his first international show debut in Germany on November 2 for New European Championship Wrestling (NEW) at Only The Strongest in a singles match for a NEW Contract but was defeated by Tommy Blue Eyes. During 2014, Guevara returned to IWC where he competed for the Number One Contendership for the IWC Super Indy Title. He also had the previlege of wrestling Zema Ion, known in Impact Wrestling as DJ Z while both men were in IWC. Inspire Pro Wrestling (2013–2017) Guevara next debuted on October 13, 2013 in Inspire Pro Wrestling at The Quick & The Dead teaming with Barrett Brown against The Dagger Brothers (Kevin Dagger & Mike Dagger). He returned to Inspire Pro Wrestling where he competed for the Inspire Pro Junior Crown Championship on two occasions, beginning at Inspire Pro No Room To Die, in a Gauntlet Match won by Ricky Starks and later at Inspire Pro In Their Blood where defeated Barrett Brown and defending champion Ricky Starks in a Three-Way Ladder Match to win the title. This marked Guevara's first championship. He went on to successfully defend the title at Inspire Pro No Turning Back against Erik Shadows. He returned on August 9, 2015 at Inspire Pro Fade To Black where he won the Inspire Pro Junior Crown Title from Steve'O Reno. On January 17, 2016, Guevara challenged Ricky Starks for the Inspire Pro Championship at Inspire Pro Ecstasy Of Gold III but did not succeed in winning the title. On April 22 at Inspire Pro Splendor In The Smash, Guevara lost the Junior Crown Title to Andy Dalton in a Triple-Threat Ladder match involving Steve'O Reno. On March 26, 2017 at Ecstasy Of Gold 4, he challenged for the Inspire Pro Pure Prestige Championship in a Three-Way match against former WWE NXT superstar Sami Callihan and defending champion Keith Lee. Neither Guevara or Callihan succeeded in winning the title. At License To Death Wish however, Guevara successfully defeated Keith Lee to win his second championship in his career. At Fade To Black, Guevara lost the Pure Prestige Title to Ring of Honor's ACH in a Five-Way match involving Jeff Cobb, Matthew Palmer and MASADA. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2015) Guevara made his debut on April 7, 2015 edition of WWE Main Event teaming with Laredo Kid under the ring name Tony Guevara forming Team Guevara in a dark match won by Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando). Full Impact Pro (2016–2017) On May 27, 2016 at Accelerate, Guevara's debut match was a victory over former WWE NXT wrestler Jody Kristofferson. At All Or Nothing, Guevara wrestled and lost to AR Fox. Guevara returned on January 8, 2017 at Everything Burns, where he wrestled in a Battle Royal for an FIP contract but was won by Teddy Stigma Impact Wrestling (2017) Guevara debuted during the July 3rd edition of Xplosion, teaming with Davey Richards in a tag match won by Drago & Taiji Ishimori. The following night during the July 4th edition of Impact, Guevara participated in the 2017 Super X Cup Tournament where he was eliminated by Drago in the first round. EVOLVE (2017) On January 28, Guevara debuted in EVOLVE 77, where and Jason Kincaid wrestled a tag match won by Catch Point (Chris Dickinson & Jaka). He returned on March 31 at EVOLVE 81 to face team Catch Point along with Tracy Williams in a six-man tag team match, teaming with Kincaid and Austin Theory. Major League Wrestling (2017–2018) On December 7, Guevara made his MLW debut at Never Say Never, defeating Jason Cade. Guevara returned on January 11, 2018 at Zero Hour in a match won by Darby Allin. Five months later on June 7, Guevara returned at MLW Fusion #11 - Callihan's Death March, Guevara wrestled a match lost to Fred Yehi. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2017–2018) On September 2, Guevara appeared during the second night of the 2017 Battle Of Los Angeles tournament, where he eliminated Joey Janela to advance during the First Round. The following night, he was eliminated in the Quarter Finals by Jeff Cobb. Guevara returned the following year on January 12, 2018 at Mystery Vortex V where he defeated Rey Fenix. On May 25 at PWG Bask In His Glory, Guevara wrestled his first title match for the PWG World Championship held by WALTER. Aro Lucha (2017–2018) Joining the roster in 2017, Guevara debuted on the December 10 edition of Aro Lucha in a match defeating former WWE and Impact Wrestling superstar MVP by disqualification. On June 17, 2018, Guevara returned to team with Fenix and Rey Mysterio to defeat Black Tauro, Shane Strickland & Willie Mack in a tag team match. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) On February 7, 2019, Guevara was announced as a roster member of the recently launched promotion All Elite Wrestling (AEW). He made his debut during the Double or Nothing pre-show where he lost a singles match against Kip Sabian. Five months later, Guevara returned on July 13 at Fight For The Fallen, where he teamed with Maxwell Jacob Friedman and Shawn Spears in a tag match defeating Darby Allin, Jimmy Havoc & Joey Janela. On October 2, during the series premiere of AEW Dynamite, Guevara wrestled in a match lost against Cody Rhodes. He later returned during the night's main event tag match, ambushing Cody Rhodes who came to the aid of the Young Bucks. Guevara was then attacked by Cody's brother Dustin Rhodes, before Dustin was ambushed by the debuting Jake Hager. After Hager assaulted the Rhodes brothers and the Young Bucks, Guevara stood alongside Hager, tag team wrestlers Santana and Ortiz and their leader Chris Jericho. This signified a heel alliance established between the five wrestlers. The following week on the October 9 episode of Dynamite, Guevara appeared alongside Hager, Ortiz and Santana as they accompanied Chris Jericho to the ring. During Jericho's in-ring mic segment, he announced the formation of his group as The Inner Circle. In wrestling * Finishing moves :* Modified 630° senton :* Shooting star press * Signature moves :* BackSuplex Transitioned into a falling DDT :* Standing Shooting star press :* Feint Diving Moonsault - Followed by a Feint Standing Moonsault then transitioned into a Standing / Running Shooting star press :* Over the top rope moonsault plancha :* Middle Finger Taunt "usually done before the match starts" :* Inverted Frankensteiner :* Standing Spanish Fly :* Springboard Shooting star Plancha *'Nicknames' **''"The Best Ever"'' **''"Mr.Moneys Worth"'' **''"Jesus of Wrestling"'' **''"Spanish God"'' *'Teams and stables' :*'The Inner Circle' - with Chris Jericho, Ortiz, Santana and Jake Hager Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' **Inspire Pro Junior Crown Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Federation of Pakistan' **PWFP Ultimate Championship (1 time) *'River City Wrestling' **RCW International Championship (2 times) **RCW Phoenix Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * MySpace * Channel Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1993 births Category:2013 debuts Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Aro Lucha current roster Category:Black Label Pro alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:FIST Combat alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling current roster Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Americana alumni Category:Lucha Libre Femenil alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Martinez Entertainment alumni Category:Maverick Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Mucha Lucha Atlanta alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New European Championship Wrestling alumni Category:North American Wrestling Allegiance alumni Category:NWA Anarchy alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:River City Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni